Poltergeist (Siedem Grzechów Głównych)
Biografia Początek Egzystencji Nicolas Flamel urodził się roku 1330 we Francuskiej miejscowości znanej jako Pontoise, gdzie jego dzieciństwo nie odbiegało od reszty innych dzieci w jego wieku. Jego rodzina nie musiała wiązać końca z końcem, a i do tych co uczą ręką nie słowem nie należała, przez co ich dziecko mogło po prostu kształcić się w dziedzinach, które to go interesowały. Pierwszą z nich było Prawo, przez co Flamel został szanowanym przez społeczeństwo prawnikiem. Drugim o dziwo była... alchemia. Interesował się on praktykami alchemicznymi mającymi miejsce wsród Arabów, Egipcjan i Greków, przez co dość szybko został on jednym z pierwszych Europejskich alchemików i niewątpliwie najwybitniejszym z nich. To właśnie on jest osobą odpowiedzialną za powstanie między innymi Kamienia Filozoficznego, który rzekomo miał zmieniać metale w czyste złoto. Tak naprawdę dawał on swojemu użytkownikowi całkowitą kontrolę nad materią organiczną i nieorganiczną, a także pozwalał tworzyć wszystko, nie poświęcając niczego. Kamień ten był też głównych składnikiem Mikstury Nieśmiertelności mężczyzny, która służyła mu przez długie wieki. Twardowski był szlachcicem i człowiekiem, który w XVI wieku zamieszkiwał Polskie miasto Kraków. Dość szybko zdobył on niebywałą sławę i bogactwo, dzięki podpisaniu Kontraktu z samym Władcą Piekieł, który zgodził mu się pomóc w zamian za późniejsze zabranie duszy mężczyzny do piekła, gdzie ten będzie służył Diabłowi jako jeden z doradców użyczając tym samym swojej ogromnej wiedzy i umiejętności magicznych. Pan Twardowski przez wiele był jednym z dworzan Króla Zygmunta II Augustusa, syna Zygmunta I Starego, albowiem Władca Polski po śmierci swojej ukochanej zaczął gromadzić w okół siebie astrologów, magów i alchemików, pragnąc znów ujrzeć Barbarę Radziwiłłównę. Twardowskiemu udało się wywołać ducha kobiety, przez co jego Król obiecał mu godne życie po kres dni uczonego. Ten przyjął należną mu nagrodę, jednak nie na długo, gdyż zbliżał się czas rozliczenia z Lucyferem. Oczywiście mężczyzna nie planował wywiązać się z umowy, lecz sam nie mógł nic zdziałać. Z tego właśnie powodu zaczął szukać osób, będących w stanie mu w tym pomóc. Jego poszukiwania choć trwały długo, to jednak nie skończyły się bezowocnie, ponieważ Twardowski podczas swojej podróży do Rzymu spotkał kogoś, kto już dawno powinien być martwy, dokładniej od 1418 roku - Nicolasa Flamela. Polski szlachcic zaparcie prosił rzekomo zmarłego alchemika o pomoc, a ten ku jego zaskoczeniu szybko się zgodził, twierdząc, że i tak miał w planach stworzyć coś, co mogło by się pokryć z oczekiwaniami Twardowskiego. Owocem ich współpracy okazało się być... dziecko. Jednakże różniło się ono od innych, gdyż mimo tego, że było żywe... było tworem Sztucznym, wynaturzeniem, którego przeznaczeniem w przyszłości miała być ochrona Twardowskiego przez posłańcami czarta, a nawet nim samym. Dwójka uczonych była dosłownie oczarowana możliwościami swojego tworu, będąc przy tym przekonana, że może jego potęga mogłaby by nieustannie rosnąć. Tutaj się nie pomylili, choć pojawił się pewien "drobny" problem... Ciało posiadane przez Homunkulusa, choć stale się regenerowane przez Kamienie Filozoficzne nie było jednak w stanie utrzymać posiadanej mocy. Każdy... nawet najdrobniejszy ruch, a nawet oddech sprawiały, że to stopniowo się rozpadało. Chwila kiedy przepadnie ono na dobre była nieunikniona, a kiedy nastała po twórcach dziecięcia ślad zaginął. Siedem Grzechów Głównych Od spotkania uczonych minął przeszło niecały wiek... a może dwieście lat? W każdym wypadku w tym czasie Królestwo Lucyfera, zwane potocznie Piekłem nie różniło się zbytnio od tego czym jest w czasach dzisiejszych. Skute mrokiem, magmą i krwią torturowanych grzeszników, którzy nie byli godnymi rozpocząć swej egzystencji na nowo pod postacią demonów, którzy tak przy okazji odpowiadali za karanie gości odmętów piekielnych. Jak to już bywa ze sługusami niosącego światło - różnili się od siebie. Jedni przypominali ludzi, drudzy nie. Jedni pamiętali coś z dawnego życia, innym nie było to dane. Tradycyjnie Piekło było podzielone na segmenty, gdzie na samym szczycie, władze nad wszystkimi sprawował Lucyfer, wraz ze swymi doradcami, Gwardią Królewską czy poszczególnymi osobami odpowiedzialnymi za kierowanie jego wojskami. Pod nimi jak to zwykle bywa znajdowała się Arystokracja, a niżej w hierarchii ważności były już tylko slumsy i reszta nieistotnego plugastwa. To właśnie do ostatniej warstwy społecznej było dane lata temu trafić tworowi Nicolasa Flamela i Pana Twardowskiego, który choć świadomie nie za życia nikomu nie zawinił, tak sama jego dawna egzystencja miała miejsce dzięki poświęceniu niejednego istnienia, czy to przez Kamień Filozoficzny, który był jego rdzeniem czy inne rytuały, które za przeproszeniem robiły sobie suke z matki natury. Najwyraźniej nowe, demoniczne ciało jakie posiadał nie było tak wadliwe jak poprzednie i powoli odzyskiwało moce dane mu przez alchemików. Jako młody chłopiec tułał się on Piekle wraz z dwójką innych, pozbawionych swego miejsca demonami. Dziewczynką lekko przerastającą go wiekiem - Chiliarch i najmłodszym, niezbyt zaradnym Doppelgängerem. Trzymali się oni razem, ponieważ mimo wszystko słabe jednostki większego wyboru tam gdzie żyli nie mieli. Najstarsza z gromadki nieustannie zalewała swoich kolegów wywodami jak to pragnie dołączyć do osobistej Gwardii Lucyfera, a najmłodszy ciągle ją uświadamiał, że jedynym sposobem by tego dokonać jest zabicie jednego z nich i zajęcie jego miejsca, co raczej niskiej klasy demon nie jest w stanie dokonać. Dawne dziecko Twardowskiego i Flamela było obojętne w tej sprawie, nie wiedząc do czego jest tak naprawdę zdolny. Wszystko się jednak zaczęło się zmieniać, gdy to z niewiadomych nikomu powodów u dwójki z gromadki młodych demonów zaczęły budzić się niespotykane i niezwykle potężne umiejętności, których pochodzenia nawet Doppelgängerem oraz Chiliarch nie znali. Młodziak posiadł zdolność do manipulacji każdym tworzywem z jakim wejdzie w kontakt jak i możliwość stania się z nim jednością. Nie ważne jakie ani skąd ono było. Dziewczyna natomiast obudziła w sobie moc to wytwarzania i całkowitej kontroli tajemniczych Błękitnych Płomieni, zdolnych do rozdarcia każdej istoty na świadomość, duszę i ciało, a następnie unicestwić każdy z tych aspektów wraz z wszelkimi wspomnieniami o tym, kto padnie ofiarą Płomieni Zapomnienia. Grupka demonów dość szybko zaczęła brnąć ku górze, dzięki temu, iż sam Władca Piekieł skierował swój wzrok w ich stronę. Najciekawsze jest jednak to, że wspierał ich pod warunkiem, że będą oni w komplecie, po czym można wywnioskować, że też chłopak nieprzejawiający żadnych ciekawych aspektów był dla niego z jakiegoś powodu istotnym nabytkiem. Pozwolił nawet każdemu z nich na podjęcie próby przystąpienia do jego Gwardii Królewskiej znanej jako Siedem Grzechów Głównych. Doppelgängerem choć z ledwością i wieloma ciężkimi ranami, które zdobiły jego ciało zdołał pokonać swego przeciwnika, zajmując jego tytuł - Obżarstwo. Chiliarch natomiast zaczęła bezproblemowo niemalże na początku pojedynku mocno raniąc Grzech Zazdrości. Niestety jej przewaga rosła wraz z pychą, a wraz z nią nieuwaga. Learch Saevel wykorzystał doprowadzając ostatecznie do porażki dziewczyny, która po wszystkim mogła już tylko czekać na śmierć. Ostatkiem sił spojrzała ona w kierunku swoich towarzyszy z uśmiechem, widząc, że wynik tej walki zasieje nienawiść w ich sercach, a ta będzie skierowana do Lucyfera i wszystkich jego podwładnych. Dlatego też ostatkiem sił spaliła się za pomocą swych płomieni, by wyrwać wspomnienia o sobie z głów wszystkich. Rozpoczęła się ostatnia walka. Dawny twór Flamela i Twardowskiego stanął naprzeciw Grzechu Chciwości. Najważniejsze jednak jest to, że skończył nim używając mocy swojej zmarłej przyjaciółmi, nie tylko jako jedyny o niej pamiętając, ale też pierwszy raz ukazując zalążek osobowości - jej świadomości. Pełna Charakterystyka Wygląd Pierwsza forma Poltergeist'a, czyli ta w której zadebiutował jako twór Nicolasa Flamela i Twardowskiego miała postać niemowlęcia, o niezwykle drobnej posturze i wychudzonej posturze, która pozwalała by trzymać naszego Sztucznego Człowieka w jeden, zaciśniętej dłoni. Jego skóra miała wyraźną, szarawą barwę w ciemnym odcieniu. Nie posiadał on narządów płciowych, pępka czy chociażby sutków, a na środku jego klatki piersiowej można było spokojnie zauważyć lśniący szkarłatną barwą, wszczepiony na środku Kamień Filozoficzny, będący czerwonych kryształem. Od miejsca, w którym ten się znajdował, po każdej z jego kończyn biegło coś przypominającego prędzej przewody aniżeli żyły. Dwa z nich dotarły też do skroni dziecięcia, które od samego początku do końca była szczelnie zamknięte w szklanej, okrągłej kolbie. Najciekawsze jednak były tutaj oczy chłopaka. Prawdą jest, iż przez większość czasu były one zamknięte, lecz gdy dane im było się otworzyć ujawniały swoją nietypowość. Posiada ono świecącą, złotą barwę, a jego ostra pozioma, nie pionowa czarna źrenica przypomina bardziej kozią niż ludzką. Jako demona początkowo widzimy go w postaci młodego chłopca, który na ludzkie oko miałby góra dziesięć lat, który podobnie jak większość jego rówieśników ze Slumsów Piekieł ma dość smukłą budowę ciała o niezbyt wysokim wzroście. Jego skóra oczywiście straciła dawne przewody i szary kolor, a i doszukiwanie się u niego kamienia filozoficznego jest jedynie stratą czasu. Miał on dość dziecięce, a nawet można by rzecz, że z deka dziewczęce rysy twarzy, na której czoło nieustannie opadała grzywka jego ciemnogranatowych, wiecznie rozczochranych włosów sięgających z tyłu ledwie do karku i posiadając parę lekkich baczków. Nosił on na sobie przeważnie szmaty, które naprawdę z trudnością nazwać odzieżą. Szkarłatne oczy młodego demona nie odbiegały zbytnio od reszty populacji Piekieł, jednak po śmierci jego koleżanki, Chiliarch wróciły one już na stałe do swojego stanu, w jakim znajdowały się, gdy był pod opieką Twardowskiego i Nicolasa. Oczywistą rzeczą jest, że wraz z latami przybywało mu wzrostu, który aktualnie wynosi metr siedemdziesiąt-osiem, a i w niektórych miejscach jak barki czy klatka piersiowa nabrał męskości. Twarz Poltergeist'a przybrała szyderczy wyraz, a sam jej właściciel nabrał trochę opalenizny. Dawne łachy po przystąpieniu do Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych nie zostały jednak zastąpione przez standardowe dla Gwardii Królewskiej szkarłatne szaty i ciemno purpurowy płaszcz, lecz coś bardziej gustownego i wyszukanego. Pierwszą warstwą jego górnej części garderoby jest biała koszula z czarną muszką obwiązaną wokół jego szyi. Następną częścią jego bordowo-krwista marynarka z ciemnymi,fioletowymi krawędziami i złotymi, grawerowanymi guzikami z pentagramami. Dolne partię jego ciała są zdobione przez formalne bordowo/szare spodnie i parę czarnych wyszukanych butów. Na rękach zawsze nosi on śnieżno białe, wełniane rękawiczki a na głowie czarny cylinder z czerwoną pasemka. Osobowość & Umiejętności Jeśli chodzi o zdolności nadprzyrodzone jak i cechy charakteru chłopaka, to bez większego wahania można powiedzieć, że są one najbardziej nietypowe na tle innych osobników z Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych jeśli nie w piekle czy całych zaświatach. Aspekty te wydają się być jednocześni wielkim błogosławieństwem jak i bolesnym przekleństwem, które zostało zakorzeniony w nim, jeszcze w czasie jego tworzenia. Nie wiadomo konkretnie jak Pan Twardowski wraz z Nicolasem Flamelem tego dokonali, ani czy w ogóle byli świadomi końcowego efektu jaki miał się pojawić, lecz mimo wszystko udało im się stworzyć istotę o praktycznie nieograniczonym potencjale. Ale o czym mowa? Umiejętnością Poltergeist'a, która to wciąż jest zagadką dla wielu jest tak zwana przez Siedem Grzechów Głównych Przebudzenie & Absorpcja. Skupia się ona w dużej mierzę na dwóch odrębnych od siebie etapach: Przebudzenie - Jest ono potężną i najbardziej tajemniczą zdolnością, która to pozwala swojemu użytkownikowi na umieszczeniu cząstki swojej egzystencji w ciele dowolnej istoty astralnej, fizycznej i każdej innej, co później, raz szybciej, raz wolniej w zależności od podmiotu skutkuje Przebudzeniem u takowych najróżniejszych zdolności. Jedne z nich są tal potężne by przykuć uwagę Lucyfera np. Płomień Zapomnienia, który po kontakcie z przeciwnikiem rozrywa go jego egzystencje na Duszę (o ile ją posiada), Świadomość i Ciało, a następnie całkowicie unicestwia każdą z tych części, wraz z wszelką pamięcią o osobie, do której te należały. Jedne z nich są komiczne, bądź bezużyteczne jak np. strzelanie słodyczami z palca środkowego. Pewne jest jedynie to, że nieważne o u kogo, bądź czego Poltergeist przebudza ukryte zdolności... Otrzymanie ich jest w stu procentach pewne i nieuniknione. Chodź często całkowicie losowe i nawet sam Przebudzający nie wie co trafi się Obdarowanej osobie. Ciekawą rzeczą jest to, że osoby z mocą nabytą od demona są z nim w jakiś sposób połączeni, przez co ten jest w stanie nie tylko określić ich położenie, lecz także ich stan emocjonalny bądź fizyczny. Absorpcja - Ta umiejętność jest zdaniem swego użytkownika najważniejsza w jego osobie i to właśnie ona pozwala demonowi nieustanie zwiększać swój potencjał i niszczyć obowiązujące go limity. Absorpcja jest niczym innym jak kolejnych, jednak nie przymusowym krokiem Przebudzenia, ponieważ, jak to zwykł mówić Poltergeist - "Co można podarować, można też odebrać". I na tym właśnie polega ta zdolność, która po obudzeniu w kimś umiejętności, jest w stanie odebrać ją całkowicie poprzedniemu właścicielowi, co w większości przypadków dzieje się po śmierci takowego. Pierwszy raz Absorpcja została użyta na przyjaciółce z młodości Poltergeista - Chiliarch w chwili jej śmierci po pojedynku z Grzechem Zazdrości, Learch'a Saevel'a. Warto też zauważyć, że po tej tragedii światło ujrzał także inny istotny fakt. Młody demon, który przed tym wydarzeniem był po prostu milczącym bytem bez emocji prócz podarowanej dziewczynie umiejętności, wchłonął też jej Cechy Osobowości takie jak np. oddanie Władcy Piekieł czy to, że tak jak ona uśmiechał się nawet w najgorszych chwilach. Przez następne lata od dołączenia młodego demona, ten nieustannie Przebudzał nietypowe zdolności u innych mieszkańców piekła, a potem odbierał je, gdy ci umierali. Zyskując nie tylko niezliczoną ilość nietypowych mocy, lecz także cech charakteru, stając się bytem niemogącym być dokładnie opisanym pod tymi względami. Chodź jego osobowość zdaje się zwykle miksować ze sobą wszystkie nabyte cechy, tak czasami jedne z nich zdają się być dominujące i niezmienne jak chociażby bezwzględność podczas starć, radosny, wyszukany i przyjazny ton mówienia, któremu nie raz towarzyszą nawet przerażające kwestie czy po prostu dziecinne żarciki. Faktem niezbyt ważny, jednak na tyle istotnym by to opisać jest to, że Poltergeist (który wchłonął też osobowości nie jednej kobiety) jest Biseksualny. Jedynym warunkiem Absorpcji jest to, iż Poltergeist musi być świadkiem śmierci osoby, której odbiera podarowaną moc, a także nie może bezpośrednio się przyczynić do takowej, ponieważ w takim przypadku Przebudzona Umiejętność po prostu zniknie. Relacje Doppelgänger Grzech Chciwości i Grzech Obżarstwa już od najmłodszych lat są swymi nierozłącznymi towarzyszami, którzy wspólnie dołączyli do Gwardii Królewskiej jaką to jest Siedem Grzechów Głównych i praktycznie zawsze w wolnych chwilach są widziani w swoim towarzystwie. Oboje tak naprawdę uważają się za rodzinę i choć czasami Szaleństwo Poltergeist'a przeraża Obżarstwo, to mimo wszystko Chciwość troszczy się o swojego przyrodniego brata i kiedy tylko nadarzy się taka potrzeba bez zastanowienia rusza mu na pomoc. Ten czasem się denerwuje twierdząc, że już nie jest taki niezaradny jak był w przeszłości, ale czy to rzeczywiście prawda Poltergeist ma w głębokim poważaniu. Chiliarch Tak naprawdę to młoda demonica jest pierwszą spotkaną przez Poltergeist'a osobą w piekle, która to w pewnym sensie pokazała mu jak przetrwać w Slumsach, a gdy do dwójki młodziaków dołączył Doppelgänger, ta przyjęła go z otwartymi ramionami i całą trójka razem tworzyła rodzinę, na której czele stał nie kto inny jak Chiliarch. To właśnie ona opiekowała się swymi młodszymi "braćmi". Kiedy twór Twardowskiego i Flamela nieświadomie przebudził u swoich kompanów nietypowe zdolności, dziewczyna szybko prowadziła ich w górę po szczeblach społeczeństwa, a kiedy nadarzyła się okazja dołączenia do Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych ta błyskawicznie z niej zamierzała skorzystać nie tylko, że było to jej wielkie marzenie, ale dlatego, iż pragnęła ona godnego życia dla swych braci. W prawdzie osiągnęła swój cel, lecz sama zapłaciła za to cenę życia. Była gotowa sama się spalić, by Ci u niej zapomnieli i nie cierpieli w przyszłości... nie zadziałało to jednak na Poltergeist'a. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Przy tworzeniu tej postaci lekko inspirowałem się dwójką innych, których nie ukrywam jestem wielkim fanem. Pierwsza z nich to Szalona Kapelusznik autorstwa Przemka0980. Druga to All for One z mangi Boku no Hero Academia. *Pseudonim Poltergeist jest owocem tego, że najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miałem pomysłu na imię i nazwisko dla tej postaci. *Ta postać z całą pewnością będzie miała najwięcej błędów gramatyczno-ortograficznych ze wszystkich moich aktualnie dodanych artykułów. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures